Thomas' Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender
Thomas' Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender is an epic upcoming Thomas & Friends/Nickelodeon crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe, there are people who are able to manipulate, or "bend", the four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Along with the four elements, there are four nations that correspond with each element. Not everyone can bend an element, and those that can can only bend one. However, the Avatar is a being able to manipulate all four elements as well as communicate with the spirits. The Avatar is also born into one nation, and after dying, is reincarnated into another nation following the pattern of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The series takes place 100 years after the Fire Nation declares war against all other nations and has killed off all airbenders in search of finding the Avatar, who has been reincarnated as an airbender named Aang. The Avatar, trapped in ice for 100 years, knows nothing of the war. The series starts with Aang being accidentally freed by Katara, a waterbender. The series then primarily follows the adventures of Team Griffin/Eeveelution, their friends, Aang and his companions, Sokka, Katara, and later Toph and Zuko As Aang tries to master all four elements and defeat the Fire Nation. There is also a strong secondary focus on Zuko, the banished and disinherited crown prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko was scarred in a duel with his own father, the current Fire Lord, and is obsessed with trying to capture Aang to regain his father's favor and in doing so restoring his honor. The first season revolves around the protagonist the North Western Railway Adventure team, Aang, and their friends Katara and Sokka going on a journey to the North Pole to find a Waterbending master to teach Aang and Katara. The Fire Nation is waging a seemingly endless war against the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, following the long-ago disappearance of the Air Nomads. Aang, the current Avatar, must master the four elements (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire) to end the war. Along the way Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Aang and their friends are chased by various pursuers: banished Fire Nation Prince Zuko, along with his Uncle former General Iroh, Ernie, his gang, and Admiral Zhao of the Fire Navy. In the end, the Fire Lord decided to send Azula to take care of Team Avatar. While Ernie has recruited some of his old buddies for help. In season 2, the North Western Railway Adventure team, Aang and all of their friends are on a quest to find an Earthbending teacher which finishes when they recruit Toph Beifong. After finding important information concerning the war with the Fire Nation, Appa ends up kidnapped. Their journey leads to Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom, where they uncover great internal government corruption. The third and final season focuses on Aang's quest to defeat the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai. In the season's beginning, protagonist the North Western Railway Adventure team, Aang and all of their friends, including Sokka, Katara, and Toph, are traveling through the Fire Nation, conjuring a plan for invading the Fire Nation and looking for a teacher to teach Aang Firebending. Midway through the season, Aang gathers friends he met in previous episodes and leads a failed invasion into the Fire Nation. Former antagonist and anti-hero Zuko changes sides and joins Aang, serving as his Firebending teacher until the four-part series finale when Aang finally defeats the Fire Lord and end the one hundred-year war in a surprising way: Aang uses a new ability to take away Ozai's firebending abilities to avoid violating selfless Air Nomad teachings. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this series. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, The Horrid Lorries, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, R2-Q5, Bobby Briggs, and the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) will work for Azula and Fire Lord in this series. *''Family Guy: Stewie Griffin - The Untold Story'', Drake & Josh - Season 3, Ah! My Goddess, and Avatar: The Last Airbender were all released in the year, 2005. *''Drake & Josh - Season 4'' and Avatar: The Last Airbender - Season 2 were both released in the year, 2006. *''Drake & Josh'' and Avatar: The Last Airbender were both made by Nickelodeon. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Nickelodeon crossovers Category:TV Series Category:Action/Adventure TV Shows Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Thomas' Adventures Series